Chocolate Cosmos
by Webcamtoy
Summary: SMP2 dimulai! Sekarang ada 2 guru terganteng dan termuda diseluruh sekolah dan yang paling disukai sama murid2 cewek...bagaimana kisahnya?
1. Meeting

**I don't own anything and never involve me in any problems.**

* * *

Konan adalah bocah yang masih berumur 5 tahun, nah karena dia sudah mau naik ke SD, ibunya sengaja untuk memanggil guru privat ke rumahnya untuk mengajarkan Konan membaca, menulis, dan berhitung.

"sayang, nanti ada guru yang mau datang ke rumah kita Untuk ngajarin konan...Konan belajar yang baik ya...Supaya bisa masuk SD yang bagus!" Kata ibunya Konan.

"mami...nanti gurunya cewek ato cowok?" Kata Konan

"cowok, sayang.."

Tiba-tiba...

TING TONG! Bel rumah telah berbunyi.

"oh!mungkin itu gurunya kali! Ayo, sayang, cepat duduk di ruang belajar..." Kata ibu

Lalu Konan berjalan menuju ke ruang belajar dan duduk dengan manis.

Konan adalah cewek yang chubby untuk saat ini, rambut bewarna coklat(walau sebenarmya ungu tapi ini kan imajinasi gue gitu lho...)sebahu.

"silakan!silakan! Masuklah ke rumah kita, pak guru..." Kata ibu Konan dengan ramah.

"ah...panggil saya Aizen saja, bu." ujar Aizen

"sebelumnya, ada anak saya yang di diatas. Namanya Konan dan dia ingin masuk ke Sekolah Dasar Konoha." Kata ibu

"SD Konoha?! Itu sekolahnya sulit sekali..." Kata Aizen

"iya...makanya saya ingin Konan untuk menjadi sukses dalam hidupnya bukan hanya di akademik tapi juga dalam lapangan Dan karena otu saya memanggil Aizen untuk ngajarin dia menghitung, membaca sama menulis."

"kalau begitu, boleh saya melihat Konan?"

"ayo"

ibu Konan membawa Aizen ke lantai 2 di rumahnya ke ruang belajar dan disitulah Konan sedang duduk.

"Konan...ini guru Konan yang bakal membuat Konan sukses..." Kata ibu

Konan melihat cowok di samping ibunya. Dia kelihatan masih remaja, rambutnya sama kayak Konan. Sorot matanya kelihatan baik sekali...

"jadi, Aizen...saya tinggal dulu ya.." Bisik ibu ke Aizen.

Setelah pintu ditutup rapat, Aizen melangkah ke Konan dan duduk disebelahnya dan berkata,"halo...boleh koko tau namamu siapa?"

"Nama saya Konan, ko...nama koko sendiri?"

"nama koko Aizen, Konan...namamu bagus ya..." Ujar Aizen

"hehehe...masa sih?bukannya itu nama cowok?"

"ya..tergantung pemakaiannya sih...Nah, sekarang, coba tulis namamu di kertas ini..." Kata Aizen dengan ramah

"aku ga bisa..." Kata Konan

"Oh tidak apa-apa...makanya sekarang kita mulai belajar yuk! Hari ini sampai 3 bulan nanti kita akan belajar menulis, terus 3 bulan nanti kita membaca, terus 3 bulan terakhir kita menghitung deh!"

"abis Menghitung apa?"

"abis menghitung kita akan gabung semuanya lalu kamu akan menjadi murid SD."

"jadi kita harus belajar dengan giat, ya kan?"tanya konan

"iyaa"

"okedeh! Mulai sekarang ayo kita belajar,ko!" Kata Konan


	2. Farewell

Hari demi hari telah berlalu seperti sungai mengalir. Dan setahun telah Hampir berlalu. kini, Konan sudah bisa menghitung, membaca, dan menulis dengan pintar. Dan pada saat ini adalah hari terakhir Konan di TKB. _  
_

Setelah pulang, Konan menemui Aizen yang sedang di kamarnya minum teh. konan bertanya,"Ko, tau ga? Aku diterima di SD Konoha!"

"oya? Congrats ya...kamu memang pinter sekali kok, Nan..." Kata Aizen

"Nan," kata Aizen," hari ini bakal hari terakhir kita ketemu...Soalnya aku sibuk banget sama ujian "O" level..."

"yahh...jai koko bakal tinggalin aku?selamanya?" Kata Konan yang sudah mulai menangis

"ya nggak selamanya lah...tapi pasti suatu saat kita bisa ketemu tanpa sengaja...dam kalau kita ketemu, aku yakin kamu sudah jadi cewek yang cantik, pintar, dan baik hati..."

"Ko...jangan lupain aku ya...nanti kalau seandainya kita ketemu koko sapa aku dulu ya."

Aizen mengekus-elus kepalanya Konan dan berkata "iya" dalam hatinya.

Setelah perpisahan, Aizen meninggalkan rumah itu Dan sejak hari itu, Konan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Aizen lagi.

_Dear shooting star, I don't know how to convey my feelings but I think..._

_I think that I've fallen in love with him..._


	3. Best Friends Forever

Akhirnya Konan diterima di SD Konoha.

Setelah dia menyelesaikan SDnya, Konan telah berubah dan menjadi cewek yang cantik dan dia pindah ke Karakura International School for Secondary and Junior College, dimana itu adalah sekolah yang paling susah di seluruh Jepang. Dan hebatnya, dia diterima di jalur akselerasi! dimana sekolah menengah hanya sampai 5 tahun.

Hari dimulai dengan Konan yang murid baru disana. Dan karena dia adalah murid baru, jadi dia belum mengenal tempat itu. Waktu dia masuk ke kelasnya, dia hanya duduk didepan. Tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun sampai dia bertemu Ichigo.

"Hai...namamu siapa?" sapa Ichigo sambil tersenyum

"KOnan..." jawab Konan singkat

"Aku boleh duduk disebelahmu?" tanya Ichigo

"duduk aja,"

Jadi Ichigo duduk disebelahnya. Dan waktu bel sekolah berbunyi menyatakan jam sekolah, semua siswa berdiri dan keluar dari kelas mereka untuk ke kelas lain untuk memulai pelajaran.

Konan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia kelihatan bingung. Tetapi untung saja Ichigo menghampirinya dan berkata," kamu mau kemana?kelas Inggris kan di Sec 1 Alpha..."

"sori..tapi Sec 1 Alpha dimana tuh?" tanya Konan

"ikutin aku," kata ichigo

Ternyata Sec 1 Alpha ada di sebelah kelasnya mereka, Sec 1 Delta. Dan mereka memilih tempat duduk di paling depan dan ditengah supaya bisa konsen.

"eh, thank you ya, udah anterin aku kesini," kata konan ke arah ichigo disebelahnya.

"ah ya, gapapa kok, eh ngomong-ngomong kamu gak biasa pake 'gue-elu' ya?" tanya ichigo

"biasa kok...justru malah lebih sering pake gituan daripada pake'aku-kamu'," kata konan tertawa sedikit

"oh...trus kok kamu sekarang pake bahasa formal?"

"yah kan kamu sendiri pake bahasa formal...jadi yah nggak nyambung dong kalo misalnya ada orang pake bahasa gaul sama satu lagi orangnya pake bahasa formal,"

"ya udah deh,,,mulai sekarang kita pake 'gue-elu' aja lah,ya?"

"yaudahyaudah"

Dan pelajaran inggris akhirnya dimulai. Suasana sepi sekali seperti suasana tes. Bahkan Konan dan Ichigo pun hanya memandangi guru menjelaskan pelajaqran. Setelah guru itu selesai menjelaskan pelajarannya, dia menyuruh mereka untuk mengerjakan Comprehension di buku teks kita tentang politik. Oh my world...itu susah sekali..Inggrisnya menggunakan kata-kata yang sangat dalam dan banhkan pertanyaannya pun tidak bisa dicari di teks-harus menganalisanya.

Setelah para siswa mengerjakannya, mereka yang jelas memberikan hasil pekerjaan mereka ke guru dan pergi ke pelajaran berikutnya. Waktu mereka keluar, Konan bertanya ke Ichigo,"eh, lu bisa gak COmprehensionnya?"

"gak bisa, sumpah...susah bener tuh..."kata Ichigo

"masa sih?menurut gua biasa-biasa aja tuh.."

"iye deh...anak alim..."

"kalo gua anak alim lu apa dong?"

"gue nerd,"

"gak kliataaaannnnnnn!"kata konan sambil ngomong di dekat kupingya

"eh ngomong-ngomong nama lu siapa sih?" tanya konan

"ichigo," katanya

"kita abis ini apa?"

"Matematik,"

"dimana?"

"Sec 1 Charlie"

Dan mereka berjalan ke Sec 1 Charlie untuk matematika. Di Sec 1 Charlie, mereka mulai pelajarannya.

Setelah matematik, waktunya istirahat selama 30menit. Konan berjalan dengan Ichigo berdua. Di kantin, mereka lebih akrab sekarang. ngobrol, bercanda, nanya-nanya,dll.

"eh jadi nomer terakhir gimana?"kata ichigo

"lu kan mesti bikin tabel dulu... jadi kan soalnya disuruh cari gradientnya kan? itu lu kurangin aja, y sama y trus dibagi sama x dikurang x." jelas konan

"eh konan...sumpah deh...lu tuh pinter amat!"

"ah masa sih?persaan lo doang kaleee..."

"beneran...semua matan pelajaran tuh lu bisa ngerjain. nah gue? pas-pasan..."

"ah lu jangan kayak gitu lah, Go...siapa tau lu ntar nilainya dapet 100? kan biasanya orang kan kayak gitu..."

"itu mah elu kalee...bukan gua,,,"

"maklum lah...kita kan akselerasi...pasti tahun ini harus belajar 2 tingkat dong...biar tahun depan udah bisa penjurusan,"

"eh lu tau gak?gua tuh seneng banget tau soalnya gue udah punya temen di hari pertama. Semoga gua bisa bikin temen lebih banyak lagi,besok," kata konan selanjutnya

"yaa...moga-moga..." kata ichigo gak ad perasaan

"eh lu punya temen gak disini?"

"punya...tapi ngak semuanya dari SD disini...kebanyakan di akselerasi kok. tapi gak ada yang di kelas kita."

"eh!gimana kalo elu kenalin gua sama temen-temen lu?"

"boleh,kok..."kata ichigo,"tapi kapan?"

"kapan-kapan aja...maksudnya yah terserah lu...gua sih cuma ikutin aja..."

"ya udah..sekarang aja..."

"sip,"

Mereka berjalan ke lobby untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya ichigo yang sampai di sana mereka langsung digodain,"ahem,ichigo,...!udah punya pacar nih!"

"eh,siake lu...nah, nih temen baru gue...namanya konan..." kata ichigo

Konan hanya senyum tipis saja...biasa lah...JaIm...

temennya ichigo ada tiga. Yaitu: Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba. Mereka tersipu-sipu melihat senyuman manisnya konan.

"konan...lu di kelas mana?" sasuke tanya

"Sec 1 Delta, kalian semua?"

"Gua Sec 1 Bravo,"kata Naruto

"Sec 1 Charlie," kata Kiba

"Sec 1 Alpha," kata Sasuke

"kasian ya,kalian semua...terpisah-pisah...jadi kalo mau komunikasi dalam kelas susah dong," kata konan

"wkwkwkwk...itu mah gampil," kata ichigo

"iya...gua juga tau kok...lu skip aj tuh pelajaran trus ngumpet di toilet...palingan lu juga di tendang keluar kali dari sekiolah ini..."kata konan

"wkwkwkwkwk...betulbetulllll.."kata Kiba

"eh kita cepetan ke kelas yuk! ntar kita telat lagi..."kata ichigo memanggil konan

"oiya!eh,tunggu,Go!"kata mereka berempat

Jadi begitulah cerita mereka di SMP 1...Konan berharap dia akan mendapat teman baru dan memang itulah terjadi!Dia menemui teman-temen terdekatnya yaitu: Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, dan Ichigo.


	4. Having a Crush on My Teacher!

Dan begitulah hari-hari para anak SMP itu...Sampai mereka pun tidak sadar bahwa sekarang mereka sudah di SMP 2. Yups, itu berati guru baru, teman kelas baru,dll...kisah mereka mulai pada hari sebelum kelas SMP 2 dimulai, dengan kata lain, hari untuk melihat kelas, guru,teman...

"Permisi..."kata Konan dengan sopan, "apakah ini kelas saya?"

"siapa namamu?"tanya itu guru yang melirik ke arah Konan pas konan tanya

oh my gosh!dia siapa?!ganteng bangettt...muda pula...dia itu guru walikelas gue?kalo dia huru gue sih, bisa pingsan deh gue setiap hari...batin konan

"konan,pak,"sahut konan kalem

si guru langsung cek daftar muridnya lalu bilang,"ya...kamu disini..."

"Lalu bapak itu guru walikelas saya?"

"ya...saya mengajar kelas 8 IPA"

"oh...boleh saya tahu nama bapak?" Tanya konan, padahal sebenarnya kata 'bapak' tidak cocok sama dia...lebih ke 'kakak' karena dia masih muda.

"Aizen, Aizen Sousuke."

"oh begitu ya pak...kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu ya...mau pulang duluan.."kata Konan

Setelah konan menutup pintu kelasnya, wajahnya lansung memerah.

ya ampunn...itu guru atau model sih?gila gantengnya gak main-main...gue rasa semua cewek juga Bakal naksir dia kali...batin konan..tiba-tiba...

"eh konaaaannn!"teriak Naruto

"eh naruto.,,,!"teriak konan balik

"ngapain lu disini?emangnya lu kelas apa?"

"tuh," kata konan sambil menunjuk kelasnya,"sec 2 delta,"

"oh yeaaaahhh..sama dong sama gue!"

"Oya?!yesssssss!" Teriak konan dengan girang kayak orang menang bulu tangkis waktu London 2012 ...

"eh lu udah liat guru kita belum?cakep loh.."kata konan

"oh,belum tuh...gua sih kalo kayak gini mah cuma sekedar liat kelas doang...gak sampe ketemu guru segala...," kata naruto,"toh gue juga denger-denger cewek di kels kita juga naksir sama guru kita..."

"iya...cakep sih..."

"yeee...pantesan lu merah mukanya,eh tapi gue denger kelasnya sasuke sama ichigo gurunya juga cakep loh...dia guru matematika kita...kalo gak salah namanya Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"emangnya sasuke ama ichigo kelas apa?"

"sec 2 charlie"

"heheheh...kasian kiba...dia sendirian...kelas apa dia?"

"sec 2 bravo", kelas kita bersebelahan nih...jadi enak"

"eh kok lu tau sih temen-temen kita kelas apa?kapan ketemunya?"

"yah lu kan datengnya agak telat...makanya mereka udah pulang..."

"eh udah dulu deh ya, Nar...cabut dulu ya...sampai ketemu besok ya!"


End file.
